


Rendezvous at the bathhouse

by Metalqueen



Series: Being a Swede, with Lexa and Clarke [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - All Swedes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate universe - Bathhouse, Bath Houses, Everybody Lives, F/F, Saving lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalqueen/pseuds/Metalqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is a lifeguard at the local bathhouse and Lexa is a swiminstructor. Clarke gets distracted from her duties because of a cute brunette. Fortunately the two of them saves a life and nestles their way into each other's...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rendezvous at the bathhouse

**Author's Note:**

> TW: a life is being saved in this one-shot, but no one dies.

**Clarke**

I am sitting by my colleague Octavia, close to the swimming pool. We work as lifeguards at the bathhouse in town. Usually, nothing remotely interesting happen. Except for some beautiful people showing of their great bodies as they walk about. Mostly men tries to flirt and the two of us lifeguards has promised ourselves that we are tired of the opposite sex. What can a penis do better than a vagina anyway?

I watch the clock on my arm, too many hours to go. Sighing, I sign to Octavia that I’ll go check the toilets close to where we keep watch. One of them is really nasty so I give it a good clean before I get back to my friend. She nudges me and tells me to check out the new swim instructors for this term. The swimming club usually have swim-classes with kids every day of the week. Most instructors are underage and we usually don’t check them out. Usually, but this time is an exception. A godlike brunette is walking with some kids towards the end of the pool, her hair in a pony-tail. She wears a big T-shirt, which says instructor on it and she takes it off before she jumps in. I wish I had videotaped this moment. Her, taking of the top was so sexy to watch and I couldn’t help my eyes from getting stuck at that gorgeous body. Her slim body was pressed into a tight bathing suit. This time, I really wished for her to be of age…

“Dude, take your eyes of her,” Octavia elbow me in my ribs.

“Ouch dude, what did you do that for?” I ask while rubbing my now sore spot.

“You have to focus on your job, what if someone is about to drown and you won’t notice because you watch some fine ass?”

“It was not only her ass that was fine.”

“Still not an excuse. Why don’t you take a round and see if everything is all right?”

I rise from my chair and starts to walk by the pool. My steps are getting heavier the closer I get to the swimming class. The brunette is not alone in the pool with the kids, there are two more leaders in it. Not that I notice them when She is there. It feels like I’ve seen her before. Like, in some other life maybe? That can’t be true, can it? My heart jumps as I hear her voice, it’s husky but also soft in a way. I try to look around for things I could do, but there is nothing. Looking to the class, I see her looking at me. Her green eyes, I’ll never forget them. They will forever be imprinted in my mind. Those clear green eyes, staring into my soul. Seeing right through me. Making my body shiver. I try a weak smile, she returns it hesitantly. Still, it’s the most brilliant smile I’ve ever seen. I keep walking and looking around, nothing is out of order.

Until some random kid haphazardly lounges himself into the pool next to the swimming class. The kid is underneath the water too long and I motion to get into the pool to drag him up. I’m too slow though, the brunette has already dived in after him. Coming up to the surface and handing him to me.

“We need a medic!” She screams desperately.

“I am a doctor!” I suddenly recall before I put the kid down on the floor, freeing his airways.

I listen to his lungs and pulse. None. I start to fear for the worst, but I begin my CPR. Hoping with the little faith I had in God that they would help me. That this little kid would be able to walk again. My hands are shaking as I start doing all I can to save the child. I hear Octavia coming up from behind me, telling me she has called for an ambulance. The brunette has apparently left her class to her colleagues and is now standing next to me, watching over the kid.

“Aden, can you hear me? Please!” She pleads for the kid.

A thousand thoughts are running through my head, does she already have a kid of her own? How old was she when she got him? Why do I care this much about a person I don’t know? Jealousy is taking its hold of me, why can’t I be the person she gets a baby with? Come on now Clarke, you’ve got a life to save. Besides, you don’t know the girl, still you want to have her child?

After a while with CPR a cough is heard and I turn the boy to the side so he will be able to cough up what water that had come into his lungs. A heavy pressure from my own chest leaving and I can finally relax a bit. I feel his pulse once again. It’s steady and his breathing is back to normal. I sigh with relief, as do Octavia and the brunette.

“Damn it Aden! You know you can’t jump into the pool like that! You should have resurfaced quicker,” the green-eyed woman said before turning the boy into a hug.

“I know sis, mum’s gonna kill me now, isn’t she?” Aden asks.

“No, but I’ll follow you in the ambulance when it gets here.” A tall, dark-skinned woman has come to our side by now and sits down next to us.

“Mum, I didn’t mean to…”

“Well, I’m glad your sister and this lifeguard saved your life,” the mother turns to me and gives me a warm hug. “Thank you! For saving my sons life!”

“I’m glad he’s okay. Please, let me know how things go at the hospital when they’re doing check-ups.”

The mother nods before she turns to her daughter. Seemingly reading each other’s minds before the brunette dares to speak again.

“Aden, I’m happy you’re ok.”

“I’m more than ok!” He says before blushing. “You would be if a cute girl had pressed her soft lips against yours as well, I think you’re jealous of me!”

He pouts before his sister starts to do the same. I start to turn red in my face at this point, but not as red as the big sister. She turns away and pretends to fiddle with her bathing suit.

“I’m not jealous…” she mumbles.

“Yes you are! I saw how you looked at our lifeguard, that’s probably why you didn’t notice me at first!” A teasing smirk is seen in the boy’s face.

“Cut it out Aden, Lexa can’t help that she liked the view.”

A warmth is spreading in my stomach at this. Does the woman actually like me back? I bat my eyelashes at Lexa. Oh, what beautiful name! I shall write it in the stars, no, cut it Clarke. Get back to reality. The problem is that I can’t. When she turns to look at me and sees my winking she starts to blush even more as she checks me out. Is she really? Her gaze are wandering from top to bottom, but stays at my eyes after a while. A shy smile tugging at her lips, making me smile back. Butterflies are everywhere in my stomach by this time and I start to stutter.

“Um, eh…I, I, I’ve got to check if the ambulance is here soon.” I turn and see Octavia smiling at me.

“They’re not here yet, but I’ll take a walk and see that everything is fine here,” my friend tells me.

“Stop embarrassing me mum,” Lexa complains what feels like three hours too late.

Her mother only smiles between the two of us. Two medics appear and take over the care for the boy. They tell me to leave them and the mother follows them out to the ambulance. Leaving me and Lexa standing there by ourselves. We must look pretty awkward just standing there, staring at each other.

“So, um…I’m Clarke,” I stretch my hand out to the girl in front of me.

“Don’t be silly! You saved my brother’s life!” She pulled me into a warm hug, holding on a bit too long.

“So, um…want to know if my lips really are soft?” I ask while winking.

“I wouldn’t mind. But I don’t have to nearly drown I hope?”

“Nope, but…Can I ask you on a date?”

“You can. I’ll give you my number, do you have a phone with you?”

I hand her my phone as she types her number on it. Returning it with another mesmerizing smile. I start to bubble out of joy. How can another person affect me like this? How did I even dare to ask for a date like this? That was not very Swedish of me, we’re not usually this straightforward. Maybe I should have asked her for a fika or something to begin with? (Fika is a word most of us uses for a cup of coffee and sweets). As we say goodbye I walk back to my friend wearing the stupidest looking grin.

“So, you’ve got a date with the hot instructor?” Octavia teases.

I only nod my head and plan for the perfect evening with the perfect girl. Being really thankful that it was her brother that I had saved, with the help of her. Lexa felt familiar to me somehow. I was sure I hadn’t met her before, but this I had to ask her about later.


End file.
